Theories on Wizarding Magic JKR Theories
by anvilhammer
Summary: Why do Wizards age slower than normal men. Why do wizards live long? What is the history of house elves? How is elf magic different from wizard magic? why are wands used? New Theories
1. Wizarding Age in the magical world

**Chapter One: Wizarding Ages **

Have any of you wondered how it is that wizards live so long? Albus Dumbledore was 129 years old when he died , Ronald Weasley's Aunt Muriel was 107 years old and yet looked so sprightly. The answer is that magic automatically enhances a wizards physical age. Wizards age much slower than normal people- so that a Wizard who is a hundred years old –has the physical strength of a 65-70 year old man. The same is true for witches- though wizards are known to have lived longer.

Theoretically- it is calculated that magic begins to enhance age after the age of 55. Until 55, wizards age as normally as human beings. A 55 year old wizard has the same physical strength as a 55 year old man. Typically maturity begins only after 55 years for a wizard (though some wizards mature early). This has nothing to do with magical talents. The magic must reach every inch of your body- and it takes 55 or so years for this to happen. The magic then begins to prolong the age of the wizard rather involuntarily. For instance- a wizard ages 12 months physically for every 15-24 actual months, sometimes even more. Example: A Wizard who is 55 years would in 2 years be 57 years old actually but would have the physical body of a 56 year old. In 20 years time, this wizard would physically be 75 years old but his physical body would be that of a 65 year old.

So how is this age factor decided? Depends on the extent of magic in the wizard. Dumbledore who was one of the greatest wizards of all time had a lot of magic in him. Born in 1869- Dumbledore turned 55 in the year 1924. After this he aged 1 year physically for 3 actual years- this meant that the 74 years he lived after 1924 (until his death in 1998) was the equivalent of only 25 or so years physically- meaning that he had the physical build of a 80 year old man at the time of his death.

The age factor varies from (15:12 to 48:12)- implying that even the most average of wizards age 12 months for every 15 actual months while the most magical of wizards age 12 months in every 48 actual months. The oldest living wizard of all time was Salazar Slytherin who lived from 895 until 1086 for 191 years. He had the body of a 89 year old when he died- meaning that his age factor was 48:12. Horace Slughorn is 100 years old- meaning that he actually has a physical look of a 70 year old man (implying an age factor of around 24:12).

Witches have a lesser age factor than wizards. One theory founded by Professor Pawdgett in 1847 was that in Witches the magical enhancement begins at an age of 60-65, rather than 55. This would be because Witches bear children and pass on magic to the children – consequently the more the children – the later would be the time for the magic to seep through completely. For instance- Molly Weasley who had seven children would begin magically aging after a much longer time than Minerva McGonagall who was childless and hence would begin the process at about the same time as a wizard. Ronalds Aunt Muriel who was unmarried was a 107- assuming a magical factor of 24:12, this would mean that Muriel looked like a 81 year old woman (55 + (52/2)).

**Calculation of Age Factor:**

A Wizard is 120 years old. Assuming he looked like a 70 year old man and had the physical strength of a 70 year old man- calculate his age factor.

Ans: Until 55- the wizard would age as any normal man would- hence the wizards body has been magically enhanced for (120-55) = 65 years.

Since the wizard looks like a 70 year old man, this would mean the wizard has aged physically from his 55th birthday for = (70 – 55) = 15 years

Actual Time Passed since 55th Birthday = 65 years

Physical Age since 55th Birthday = 15 years

Age factor = 65/15 or roughly 48:12 (closest to 48/12).

Unlike popular blood theories- Purebloods do not have longer lifespan than muggle borns. It all depends entirely on the magic in the wizard.

Minerva McGonagall was born in 1925- making her 73 years old physically at the time of the Epilogue. Of course assuming she began magically aging at the age of 55, this would mean that for 18 actual years, she aged 9 years physically (Assuming an Age Factor of 24:12)- she would resemble a 64 year old woman in physical strength.

There are magical ways of enhancing ones age. Many spells exist to prolong the life of a wizard apart from natural enhancement. Most spells are temporary and can prolong life by less than a six month span. It takes very talented dark wizards to use these spells. The spells are applicable only in situations where a wizard is in physical harm- an example was Albus Dumbledore who had Snape magically prolong his life for a year using spells & potions. The draught of living death is another potion who can prolong the life of a dying man by more than a few hours.

_A famous wizard who lives in the 1800's in France- used the fictitious name of the Count of Monte Christo. This wizard prolonged many dying men's lives to get their confessions including one Gaspard Cadderouse. Muggle Alexandre Dumas wrote a book on this wizard's life though without the knowledge that Monte Christo was an actual wizard._

One obvious question would be how is it that with this enhancement- wizards are not overpopulated. One answer is the reluctance of witches to have too many children. You would observe families having only 1 child or at the most 2 children. With the exception of the Weasleys- this is done mainly to avoid the drain of magic causing magical enhancement to be prolonged. Many Purebloods abhor having more than one child- the Malfoys for example to avoid the drain of magic. Usual wizarding families have only 1 child per couple which somewhat regulates the population.

Another reason is that though wizards are immune to muggle infections- (some of them- some infections like Common Cold or the Flu are common to everyone- muggle and wizard), they are susceptible to infections which have no cure- like Spattergoit or Dragon Pox. Wizarding healers have no cures for these. Most other infections are caused by bacteria which are killed by the magic in ones blood – hence wizards are immune from most muggle infections- Harry for instance never once went to a doctor during his years with the Dursleys.

Thus the population of Wizards is regulated well and naturally. Also this explains why the Average Wizard lives for between 85-95 years and an Average Witch 81-86 years.

Of course- Squibs age as normally as human beings do. Magically disturbed wizards like Ariana Dumbledore- would also age in the same way as humans.

**Professor Aurelius Anvil**


	2. House Elves and their Magic

**Chapter Two: House Elves and their Magic**

The Earliest History of House Elves is recorded in Ancient Egypt in the Middle Kingdom or the Old Kingdom when House Elves were magical creatures serving powerful priests (wizards) as menial servants.

Of course- House Elves existed in the 1300's in Europe and were recorded in Grimms Fairy tales- usually in Castles where dishes came and went on their own flying in the air (this was done by House Elves who could turn invisible). House Elves have been enslaved by Wizards for ages and ages.

Why so? The reason has been the race in itself. The house elf race was created by the interbreeding of the magical goblins with the dwarves in the mountains. The elves evolved over hundreds of years to resemble the current generation of house elves in the wizarding world. Goblins, Dwarves and Elves- had consistent squabbles among each other and formed clans with rivalry between clans being much more serious than rivalry with fellow wizards. This lead to the three individual groups being easy targets for wizards.

Of course- the great wizarding war of 567 AD was the example of the same. Wizards defeated the Goblins and created the magical law of goblins. Of course House elves signed the magical law- without needing to fight. They had made enemies of the Goblins and needed protection. The law of house elves was signed by the six heads of the Elven community in 703 AD. The law was signed magically implying that the pact was sealed with magic and applied through the six elven heads to all elves belonging to this community. The pact stated that:

_A House Elf would be attached for all of its natural life to the magical dwelling it is assigned to. Its successors would carry on the attachment for all eternity._

_A House Elf could not perform magic without orders of the head of the magical dwelling or blood relatives of the head of the dwelling where it lives and serves. _

_The life of an house elf is completely dependent on its wizarding masters. It is the wizard or witches decision to kill or cause the death of his or her house elf without it being illegal._

_A House Elf cannot speak ill of the family it serves (family implying all members related by blood and marriage to the Head of the magical dwelling). Self Punishment must be inflicted by Elves who do so._

_A House Elf cannot leave a magical dwelling until given orders or permission to do so by the family it serves. _

_A House Elf is considered dismissed only when the head of the wizarding family (only the head) presents it with clothes. Clothes include muggle or wizard clothing items._

_A House Elf cannot carry a wand or possess any object required by a wizard to perform magic without the permission of the family it serves._

_The House Elf cannot be engaged in any profession as long as it does not involve serving a wizard or witch._

The Five Law Pact was sealed. However Elves had been so engrossed in clan wars that they totally failed to realize their magical abilities were far superior to wizards and they required no wands. The magical pact was a brilliant stroke of luck for the wizards who enslaved a more powerful race. House Elves served the pact for generations and generations.

However many house elves found loopholes in the laws. Kreachert the house elf- managed to cause the death of potter by literally translating Sirius Blacks "Get Out" as a verbal order to leave the dwelling. He went to the Lestranges and the Malfoys. Similary many elves disobeyed their masters as long as they punished themselves- the pact stood.

Centuries of subservience have caused House Elves to be too used to the old habits. Freedom to a House Elf is considered treason. A House Elf which has been dismissed need not seek re-employment. Such a house elf can do powerful magic against wizards without problems. Dobby did magic against Lucius Malfoy after being freed.

The magical pact is the equivalent of a magical contract. Any violation leads to a violent death. Any House Elf which does not follow the pact or violates it will be magically strangled to death. However the last elf to magically be strangled for pact violation was Petty the House Elf in 1647.

House elves live between the ages of 65 to 80. They serve their whole life to their families. House Elves may mate- but only if the Witch or Wizarding Head of the family they serve arranges such a mate. Such a mate may be purchased or rented for a sum from another wizarding family. This is done to ensure that the dwelling always has a supply of slavish house elves. Another question many ask is: Are House Elves particular to a dwelling or are they particular to a family. For instance if a family moves- will the house elf move with them. The answer is complicated. Under the pact the House Elf is attached only to a dwelling- and so- even if its family moves out- the elf will continue to be attached to the dwelling. If a wizard purchases the dwelling- the House elf considers this wizarding family as its new master and continues its service. If a family wanted its elf to move with them- they would usually seek permission from the Ministry of Magic's House Elf Relocation Division- who would magically modify the house elves binding to the pact (on a case by case basis) and help in relocation.

House elves need very little to eat and only one in seven house elves actually have offspring. This has caused their population to be greatly threatened. One of the largest populations of House Elves is at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where the school and its rules have given them a greater degree of independence. There are 320 elves in Hogwarts- registered with the Ministry of Magic.

Though a House Elf is decreed to be near human intelligent (Since 1755), they still need a family to serve as their pact allows them nothing more. Dismissed House Elves are relocated by the ministry or move to Hogwarts where they are automatically admitted.

Elf magic is unique and has been studied in detail by Hermione Granger Weasley- a supporter of Elf rights and key to the second largest house elf community in Britain. Elves for instance can apparate and disapparate from any and into any magical dwelling- despite the severest of anti apparition jinxes. This magic is particularly common to Elves- rather than other magical beings. The reason lies in their blood which has this quality. Mrs. Granger used the volunteered blood of a house elf to create a modified potion which could help her apparate from Hogwarts despite being a wizard.

The real reason why house elves have magic beyond wizards is because unlike wizards who have to channel their magic into a wand- elves can do magic without them. Also another theory is that since elves have been enslaved for centuries- no wizard considered them while conjuring up anti apparition jinxes.

Appart from this- House Elves are shockingly immune to the Avada Kedavra curse which Goblins and Dwarves are not. No wizard discovered this as no wizard would use the killing curse which is considered too valuable to waste on a slavish elf. House elfs cannot be magically maimed or killed- as their body magic is too strong for wand magic and there is a repulsive force in existence. However elves are easily susceptible to physical kicks and blows from their masters which they must put up with in accordance with the pact.

So to paraphrase- If House Elves find out a way to nullify their pact and have a leader to rally them- they could with their magic defeat the wizarding community. However it is unlikely that 600 elves could defeat a community of at least 200,000 wizards (this is in Britain alone). The fact is to be seen

**Professor Aurelius Anvil**


	3. How Wizarding Portraits Work

**Chapter Two: Wizarding Portraits – How they work**

The first camera was invented by a wizard and was a device which could successfully use an imprint and create charm to successfully create a photograph in the wizarding world. It was a modification of the already in use Self Sketch charm which many powerful wizards used to draw portraits of their own. The wizarding camera was invented before the muggle one and was the inspiration for the muggle camera.

When a photograph of a magical being or a wizard is taken with a wizarding camera- a portion of the wizards soul is imprinted and converted into a photograph. Remember the word is imprinted- unlike a horcrux a wizarding imprint of a soul is merely an imprint and is as lifeless as a memory. There is nothing dangerous about this- since it does not involve any manipulation of your soul. When a photograph is clicked- the magical device in the camera- performs a memory charm to perform an imprint of your memory at that moment as well as an imprint of your soul and through magic converts them into a photograph. It is this reason why photographs in the wizarding world can move. Altough they can move- wizarding photographs cannot talk or interact or even think. They are lifeless and are just imprints. This is why Harry Potter's parents pictures or the weasley pictures in Egypt move but are still considered mere photographs. The charm on such photographs lasts between eight to twenty years after which the photographs become similar to normal photographs.

This is the reason why sometimes muggle portraits of wizards- are similar to muggle portraits- because the charm has worn off. Many wizarding portraits of wizards like van gogh are now considered to be muggle because of the self sketch charm wearing off.

Only wizards/witches can produce moving pictures. Wizards and witches when photographed by wizarding cameras produce moving pictures while when photographed by normal muggle cameras always produce a very hazy picture. This is why Harry Potter or his parents do not have a normal photograph- the Dursleys tried once but then decided not to photograph him again. Muggles and Squibs when photographed by a wizarding camera- resemble their photographs and are still. It has something to do with the magic within.

It was for this reason that many Chinese believed that cameras and pictures could steal a portion of ones soul. Muggle modified cameras put a stop to that using chemicals but wizarding cameras continue to serve the same purpose. Most wizards don't own wizarding cameras- preferring to make portraits using the self sketch charms embedded in their brushes.

Some Wizarding Portraits use the rare spell: Aurora Terebis! This is a very rare but powerful spell which is legislated by the Ministry of Magic. Very famous people use this spell to live on as a memory after they are physically dead and works similar to a horcrux and yet very different. A Person who wishes to perform this spell must prove to the Ministry that he/she is important enough to live on as a memory after death. Only Hogwarts Headmasters and Ministers of Magic receive automatic permission for the Aurora Terebis.

The spell uses complex magic- it creates the imprint of the portion of the soul of a wizard and encases this imprint in a portrait. The portrait moves but behaves similar to all wizarding portraits- without the ability to act or think for itself. However the spell creates a magical magnetic charm. Whenever a wizard or witch died physically- the portion of his or her soul gets physically ripped (after a wizards death- ripping of a soul is not considered dark magic as the wizard will still not be able to come back to life)- and encase itself in the imprint. Thus the portrait becomes a piece of the wizards soul- and can think for itself and can move through all other portraits where its imprints exist (all portraits of the wizard). Such portraits are very useful for communication and can actually see in three dimension. They can talk and advice. Yet- these portraits too cannot perform any magic or teach any magic, as this is impossible unless the entire soul can be embedded into the portrait. The advantage of such portraits is that- they can move in and out of frames and can travel across the wizarding world through their portraits. A much better option than becoming ghosts- where you are confined to a single place. You can move on to the beyond and yet live on as a portrait. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was one wizard whose portrait could actually think and act much better than a normal Hogwarts headmasters portrait.

Some wizarding portraits are yet different. They carry an enchantment upon them performed either by the people who have been represented in the portrait or some others. This is like a muggle version of a computer program- where the portrait is programmed to act in a certain way but does not do anything else. An example is with the Hogwarts Portraits like the Fat Lady which seem to live and communicate but do not do anything else other than to make up passwords and allow entry to people. Another example is the mother of Sirius black which carries a screaming enchantment causing loud screams when opened.

Why then you may ask do most wizards prefer the normal simply moving portraits than the ones which can walk talk and think. The reason is the complexity of the spell. The Aurora Terebis is so complex that even the most gifted wizards may go wrong and end up tearing their souls. Only very experienced wizards can perform the spell on themselves. Ministers of Magic- usually take the help of other wizards to work the spell and to create the same.

Another reason is many wizards do not feel the need to live on as a portrait as it is theoritized that a wizard cannot go fully into the beyond if any part of him or her lives back. This is similar to the horcrux theory and while many wizards like Albus Dumbledore have rubbished the same, many others believe this and so prevent making living portraits or using the spell.

An important question asked by many others is that: If a wizard was photographed and converted into a normal wizarding portrait when he was good and then he became bad- does his final portrait which has the aurora terebis spell- remain bad or good. The answer is it will be as dark as the wizard was. This is because his soul is encased into the portrait only after he has died- so his soul is typically the dark soul at the time of his death.

**Professor Aurelius Anvil**


	4. Transfiguration 101 & Animagi

**Chapter Three: Transfiguration 101 & Animagi**

Transfiguration is defined as the art of transfiguring a substance composed of basic elements into another substance composed of basic elements using magic to distort/modify the atomic arrangements of the first substance into the atomic arrangements of the second substance.

Transfiguration is categorized into four kinds: Elemental Transfiguration, Biological Transformation, Inter structural Transfiguration and Metallic Transfiguration.

Of the four- the Metallic Transfiguration is the toughest kind and is often called Alchemy by muggles involving the magical conversion of lead into gold.

**Elemental Transfiguration**

The Most basic form of transfiguration which involves the conversation of certain substances into substances of similar dimensions. A basic example involves transfiguring a toothpick into a needle. Most wizards learn elemental transfiguration from Years 1 to Year 3 at Hogwarts. The most basic elemental transfiguration involves inter conversion of similarly sized and shaped substances. The larger the substances they are- the more complex is the spell and the more complex is the application.

The more advanced form of elemental transfiguration involves the inter conversion of substances of completely different shapes and sizes while the most advanced form of transfiguration involves creating of objects from the air around. The creating of objects from air is the most complex of transfigurations and is also called synthesis as it appears to be created magically. This is untrue- in reality the atoms or molecules in the air get completely rearranged into a form like those in the substance created. Only very good transfiguration wizards can create such a transfiguration.

The most basic exemptions in Synthesis Transfiguration (Transfiguration of surrounding air into objects) were written by Walter H Gamp (1748-1861) which involved Food, Plants & Animals, Dragons, Living beings and Pure Gold.

**Biological Transfiguration**

Biological Transfiguration is a transfiguration where one or both of the substances being transfigured is living or has life. The substance(s) could be a plant or a human being. Biological Transfigurations being with the conversion or transfiguration of animals into ordinary objects, then proceeds to conversion of animals into objects and finally the conversion of humans into animals. The most advanced biological transfiguration involves the conversion of humans into animals retaining all human traits and qualities- this is known as Animagi transfigurations.

One single exemption of biological transfiguration is humans. No animal can be transfigured into a human being- as a human being is extremely complex. Such attempts have usually lead to the death of the animal in question or the creation of an Animal Inferius.

**Inter Structural Transfiguration**

Transfiguration in which all sizes and shapes including air can be transfigured freely. It usually involves both Elemental and Biological Transformations but with any variation in sizes and shapes. Only a very skilled wizard with a good wand for transfiguration can successfully apply Elemental and Biological Transfiguration Inter Structurally- the skill being far more advanced than even NEWT level.

**Metallic Transfiguration**

Conversation of Lead into Gold- is usually called Metallic Transfiguration and is carried out in a manner called Alchemy. The process was and is very successful with wizards but a squib in the year 1138 began to fool muggles into carrying out stupid techniques to refine lead into gold and though the Council of Wizards stopped him- the technique spread all over- making Alchemy a muggle joke.

Transfigured objects have a variable shelf life before reverting to their original form. The magic holding the molecules of the old structure in the new form- tends to become weaker with time eventually reverting the old object back to its old state. The time that a transfiguration remains effective varies with the abilities of the wizard and the strength of the spell.

Some transfigurations usually last less than 20 minutes while some can last for more than 2 years. All transfigurations except the Animagi ones- cannot last for more than 2 years. In the case of Animagi transfigurations- a wizard can remain in animal state for as long as he/she wishes.

**Transfigured Animal vs Animagus**

A Transfigured wizard- is a wizard who has been transfigured into an animal or bird by magic. In such a case- the wizard loses the human mind and memories and instead thinks and behaves like the animal in question. For instance- a wizard transfigured into an animal say a tiger- can attack and kill his or her best friend without even realizing it. The animal the wizard is converted into however lives as long as the wizard does and has the same magic that the wizard had before converstion. Such transfiguration requires a wand all the time and has to be third party- meaning that another wizard has to use the wand and a spell to transfigure this wizard and another wizard must bring the interconversion- the conversion of the animal back into the wizard.

On the contrary an Animagus is a wizard who can convert himself or herself into the animal of his or her choice- and it requires no wand. The wand is converted along with other accessories like clothes- into animal hair or in some complex cases other parts. The animagus can transform anytime and without any assistance whatsoever. The only similarities between Animagi and transfigurations into animals are- that in both cases the animals age as the wizard in question would have aged.

**The Werewolf **

In the year 166 B.C- a Roman Wizard Gaius Metellux wished to transfigure his cousin into a wolf- the famous roman symbol. Instead in a horrible mistake- the wizard being transfigured ended up looking like a mutated wolf-man- and lost his entire sense of being. He attacked and nearly killed Metellux who escaped. This wolf-man began running amok and killing anyone he came across. Metellux confided in a group of very powerful wizards who confronted this beast- but found out that magic could not kill him (Magic cannot kill a werewolf or seven other animals which we shall discuss)- instead they performed powerful magic and somehow made him human again. However the magic could be effective only when the moon was on the wane- the full moon would neutralize the magic and make him a monster again.

Since the being in question was a senator- the wizards kept his secret hidden. One day when he bit a lady but did not kill her- the wizards found that she became a werewolf as well. In Werewolf state- they mated and bred werewolf cubs (When two werewolves mate in werewolf form- they breed only cubs which remain werewolf cubs for the rest of their life without knowing any human form whatsoever). This created the race of werewolves who have since had decent populations in all communities.

**Professor Aurelius Anvil**


End file.
